


Мой герой

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Звук удара. Затем ещё один. Алек нахмурился. Стычка ночью в подворотне не сулила ничерта хорошего. Да и он не был героем или типа того. Но пройти мимо не позволяла совесть. Он стоял некоторое время, сомневаясь, стоит ли совать туда свой нос или достаточно просто вызвать копов? Алек понимал, что полиция может не успеть, понимал, что может пострадать, но совесть грызла бы до конца его дней, если бы он просто прошёл мимо.Парень зашагал в направлении звука и увидел троих отморозков, пинающих парня, лежащего на земле.





	1. Chapter 1

***

Алек возвращался домой пешком. Обычно он предпочитал транспорт, потому что после тяжелого трудового дня и вечерних изматывающих тренировок — сил не оставалось. Да и заканчивал свои дела он ближе к полуночи, потому пешая прогулка была тратой драгоценного времени, которое лучше было бы потратить на сон.

Но сегодня ему захотелось пройтись, освежить голову. Он и сам не мог объяснить этого иррационального желания, понимая, что завтра будет ещё более не выспавшимся, чем обычно. И что топать с тяжелой сумкой за плечами не лучшая идея.

Но голос разума и его веские доводы это одно, а импульсивные поступки, продиктованные сиюминутным порывом — совсем иное. Потому Алек вышагивал по прохладным улицам, наслаждаясь шумом ночного города и яркими неоновыми вывесками. Начал моросить мелкий дождик, и холодный ветерок пробирал до костей. Глупо, но Алек любил такую погоду. Вода, словно смывала все его тревоги, а замерзшее тело позволяло ощущать себя живым.

Он ускорил шаг, торопясь домой, чтобы не промокнуть до нитки, потому что дождь начал усиливаться. Из подворотни он услышал знакомый до боли звук. Звук удара. Затем ещё один. Алек нахмурился. Стычка ночью в подворотне не сулила ничерта хорошего. Да и он не был героем или типа того. Но пройти мимо не позволяла совесть. Он стоял некоторое время, сомневаясь, стоит ли совать туда свой нос или достаточно просто вызвать копов? Алек понимал, что полиция может не успеть, понимал, что может пострадать, но совесть грызла бы до конца его дней, если бы он просто прошёл мимо.

Парень зашагал в направлении звука и увидел троих отморозков, пинающих парня, лежащего на земле.

— Что вы делаете? — Нахмурившись, спросил Алек.

Он, конечно, занимался боксом и как раз сейчас возвращался с секции, но один против троих… Тут уж как повезёт. В конце концов, это реальная жизнь, а не киноаттракцион.

— Вали отсюда, не твоего ума дело, — огрызнулся один.

— Да мы тут педика месим. Хочешь присоединиться? — спросил другой, в очередной раз пнув скрючившегося парня.

Да, Алек не был героем и один против троих — спорный расклад, но услышав причину по которой эти сволочи решили избить парня, он взбесился. Скинув сумку с плеча и бросив её на землю, Алек прорычал:

— Оставьте его в покое.

— Что ты сказал? — спросил один из хулиганов. — Нарываешься?

Тот, который предложил Алеку составить им компанию в избиении бедолаги, хищно улыбнулся и в очередной раз пнул того, кто лежал на земле.

Большего и не требовалось. Алек и так был на грани. Он поднял руки, принимая боксерскую стойку и двинулся на противников.

Хвала природным данным — Алек был высоким и тяжеловесным, в отличие от своих оппонентов. Если он попадёт в голову, то мало не покажется. Тем более его коронный хук справа не раз отправлял в нокаут противников. А эти даже не факт, что обучены.

Внутренний голос противно нашептывал, что если случится драка, которая получит огласку, то Алеку не поздоровится. К боксерам и прочим спортсменам, занимающимся боевыми искусствами, всегда относились предвзято. Они не должны распускать руки за пределами ринга. Эту истину их тренер Ходж вдалбливал в них постоянно. И если ему станет известно о случившемся, то Алека могут выкинуть из секции. И ради чего он рискует? Ради незнакомца.

Нет. Ради справедливости и своих принципов. Потому что это правильно. Пусть его вышвырнут из секции, пусть его отмутузят эти три отморозка, пусть небо свалится на его голову, но он не смог бы поступить иначе.

Первый из нападавших двинулся на Алека, выставив перед собой сжатые кулаки. Явно дилетант, потому что он не прикрывал лица, чтобы выставить блок в случае удара. Алек же пружинисто переносил вес с одной ноги на другую, чтобы легко и быстро перемещаться. Его кулаки были готовы к атаке, но вместе с тем прикрывали нос и подбородок, защищая лицо от возможных угроз, а локти прикрывали корпус.

— Тоже мне Рокки, — хмыкнул один из троицы. — Давайте зададим ему жару, чтобы неповадно было.

Когда все трое начали приближаться, Алек чертыхнулся. Дело было плохо. Сражаться по очереди — всегда проще. Потому он решил устранить первого из хулиганов. Того, который стоял ближе всех и был открыт, он атаковал своим фирменным правым хуком, угодив тому в нос. Голова противника дёрнулась назад, после чего враг упал.

Двое остальных живо бросились на Алека. Один попытался сбить его с ног, но парень отскочил, ощущая как адреналин гонит кровь в венах. Как и всегда на ринге: во время схватки эмоции отступали, оставляя сосредоточенность и внимательность. Алек искал слабые места противников, чтобы нанести удар и постоянно перемещался, чтобы не позволить себя достать. Тот, которому он зарядил в нос так и не поднялся, скорее всего потерял сознание.

Один из хулиганов решил пнуть Алека ногой, но тот ушел с линии удара и сделал подсечку, выбивая единственную опору. И, воспользовавшись тем, что упавший временно выбыл из строя, парень решил атаковать единственного оставшегося. Тот как раз приближался к Алеку, намереваясь застать врасплох, пока он возился с предыдущим соперником. Но маневр не увенчался успехом, лишь сыграв на руку боксеру, который встретил его ударом в корпус, заставляя отступить. Затем Алек пошел в наступление, ударяя хулигана снова и снова. Оставшийся позади задира, поднялся после подножки, увидел, как парень активно месит его товарища и сделал то, что показалось ему идеальным вариантом: он развернулся и убежал. Дезертирство одного дружка и бессознательное состояние второго, заставили оставшегося на хулигана не на шутку сдрейфить. Особенно, когда его то и дело осыпали точечными, выверенными ударами. Он попятился, выставляя руки вперед:

— Слушай, я погорячился! Давай мирно разойдемся?

Алек остановился, все еще сохраняя боевую стойку.

— Забирай своего дружка и вали отсюда, — велел он, кивая на того хулигана, которому заехал в нос. Тот как раз начинал приходить в себя.

— Без проблем! — согласился его собеседник, подскакивая к своему товарищу и рывком поднимая его на ноги, после чего они направились прочь из подворотни.

Алек проводил их тяжелым взглядом, после чего подошел к пострадавшему.

— Хей, приятель, как ты? — спросил он.

Парень сидел на корточках, обхватив голову. При приближении своего спасителя, он шарахнулся и затравленно на него посмотрел.

— Я тебя не обижу, — пообещал Алек. — Просто хочу помочь. Как себя чувствуешь? Идти сможешь?

В этот раз ответа вновь не последовало.

— Я как бы не имею ничего против недоверия к первому встречному, но опасаюсь, что те ребята могут вернуться с подкреплением. Такой уж характер у шпаны. Так что я хочу свалить отсюда, ты со мной?

Паренек некоторое время не шевелился, и Алек уже подумал, что тому совсем паршиво. Но он поднялся и попросил:

— Не оставляй меня здесь!

А затем сделал шаг и буквально рухнул в объятия своего спасителя.

— Вот черт! — выругался Алек, едва успев поймать этого парня.

***

Вызывать скорую, сидя с избитым чуваком в подворотне — так себе идея. Да и первую помощь в темноте под дождем едва ли окажешь. Потому Алек подхватил спасенного им парня, свою сумку и потащил это все домой. Ноша была не простой, да к тому же габаритной. Благо его квартира была относительно недалеко. Алек уговаривал себя воспринимать все как очередную тренировку. Он же спортсмен, в конце концов! И это что-то вроде кроссфита. Примерно та же изматывающая нагрузка.

Оказавшись в своей квартирке, Алек осторожно положил незнакомца на диван в гостиной, а сам пошел за аптечкой, на ходу скидывая мокрую куртку. Вот же нашел себе приключений на вечер! Главное, чтобы парень оказался адекватным. А то еще чего доброго начнет вопить, дескать, похищают, избивают и прочее. А Алеку и оправдаться то нечем. Из-за стычки в подворотне — костяшки на руках сбиты, его гость в паршивом состоянии. А если у него что-то серьезное и он прямо сейчас коньки откинет на его диване?

От подобных размышлений мороз пробежал по коже. Вот же черт! Черт, черт, черт! Все же его сердобольность до добра не доведет. Но что сделано — то сделано. Алек взял полотенце, смочил его теплой водой, подхватил аптечку и пошел играть в доктора.  
Его гость был все также без сознания. Возможно, у него было сотрясение. Темные волосы с разноцветными прядями, сбились в странный пучок, смешанный с грязью и запекшейся кровью. Алек осторожно осмотрел голову своего гостя — никаких внешних повреждений. Что ж, возможно, все не так уж и плохо. Он откинул волосы с лица своего пациента, оценивая ущерб. Парень был весь перепачкан в грязи, губы разбиты, над бровью ссадина, на скуле синяк. С виду опять же ничего смертельного. Разве что зубы могли быть выбиты или раскрошены. Но этого Алек проверять не стал бы. Он же не дантист.

А еще этот паренек был очуменно красивым. Тонкие черты лица, высокие скулы, пухлые губы. Черт. Почему они не могли познакомиться в нормальных обстоятельствах? Наверняка, едва он очнется, как мгновенно сделает ноги. А так Алек мог бы познакомиться с ним, пригласить на свидание, сделать хоть что-нибудь нормальное. Мог бы, да не сделал бы. Смысл себя обманывать? Кишка тонка для таких выкрутасов. Вот ломануть в одиночку против троих хулиганов — без проблем. Попытаться обустроить собственную личную жизнь? Черта с два.

Коря себя за то, какой он треклятый придурок, Алек осторожно очистил лицо своего гостя от грязи с помощью влажного полотенца, после чего принялся обрабатывать раны специальным раствором. Почувствовав, как щиплет ссадина над бровью, парень все же проснулся и обнаружил серьезного юношу, хлопочущего над ним.

— Привет, — скрипучим голосом сказал он, — ты тот герой из переулка?

Алек фыркнул.

— Тоже мне нашел героя. Я просто мимо проходил.

— Звучит тупо: просто проходил мимо. Еще скажи, что ты трамвай ждал и это будет комбо из идиотских отмазок.

Алек нахмурился.

— Я не мастер слова, увы. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Надеюсь, в этот раз вместо ответа не вырубишься?

Парень растянул свои губы в улыбке, но поморщился от боли, потому что они были разбиты.

— Падать в объятия красавчика, да еще и с геройскими наклонностями и скромностью — одно удовольствие.

Алек открыл рот, потом закрыл, потом снова открыл и, нахмурившись, спросил:

— Это типа флирт?

— Я надеюсь, что так оно и есть, — ответил парень, наблюдая, как замерла рука с ваткой над его бровью.

— Оу, — протянул Алек, — я… боюсь, в этом тоже не силен, — пробормотал он, доставая пластырь и приклеивая его на место ссадины своего пациента.

— Зато предельно честен, как я посмотрю, — на выдохе пробормотал парень. Было заметно, что он до сих пор паршиво себя чувствует. — Хотя бы скажи, где я? Я попрошу отца заехать за мной.

Алек назвал адрес, после чего спросил, наблюдая, как его гость набирает сообщение:

— Как твои руки или тело? Что-нибудь еще болит? Я не стал осматривать, потому что… посчитал это неэтичным.

Парень вскинул бровь.

— Это мило, мой герой. Спас, излечил, не стал пользоваться бессознательным состоянием.

Алек покраснел, смутившись. Лапать он, конечно, не планировал, но пока тащил паренька домой, на руках, прикасаясь к нему… В общем, оно само собой вышло. Совсем немного.

— Из какого ты века, милый? Так очаровательно смущаться от сальных шуточек, смело спасать человека в беде, говорить все напрямую. Ох, а ведь я даже не спросил имени своего героя.

— Эм… Александр Гидеон Лайтвуд. Алек. Просто Алек, — пробормотал он сбивчиво.

— А я Магнус. Бейн. — Ответил ему парень, зачем-то подчеркнув свою фамилию, выделив ее интонационно.

Алек кивнул и сказал:

— Приятно познакомиться. Ну, так как ты чувствуешь себя? Может, стоит осмотреть твои руки? Я видел, что ты пытался блокировать ими удары. А вообще тебе бы не помешало в больницу сходить. Провериться на сотрясения и так далее.  
Магнус оценивающе посмотрел на своего собеседника, молча протягивая ему руку. Алек закатал рукава пиджака и рубашки, которые были надеты на его госте, после чего принялся осматривать руки.

— Вроде, все в норме. Синяки только, переломов нет. Но ты не игнорируй поход к доктору, — посоветовал он, поднимаясь и собирая аптечку.

— Ты поранил руки? — спросил Магнус, глядя на своего спасителя.

— Ерунда, — отмахнулся Алек, — просто сбил костяшки во время ударов. Быстро заживет.

Он почесал затылок, после чего спросил:

— Может, ты хочешь чего-нибудь? Воды там, чая или кофе?

— Честно? Я бы хотел тебя, Александр. Но не в таком состоянии. Потому ограничусь водой.

Услышав ответ Магнуса, ему показалось, что из него выбили весь воздух. Словно удар в солнечное сплетение, когда ты совсем к нему не готов и не держишь защиту. Покраснев до корней волос, Алек просто кивнул и пошел за водой.

— Держи, — он протянул кружку с забавным голубым барашком, который улыбался и подставлял мордочку солнцу.

Магнус странно посмотрел на нее, потом на гостеприимного хозяина, но ничего не сказал.

— Когда мне разбивают губы, я использую несколько мазей. Я нанес тебе их для ускорения регенерации и обеззараживания, если хочешь, могу тебе одолжить свои, — предложил Алек, наблюдая, как Магнус морщится от каждого глотка, потому что малейшее движение губами причиняло ему боль.

— Нет, благодарю тебя, мой герой. Я и сам справлюсь. Только скажи… тебе правда ничего не сказала фамилия Бейн?

Алек нахмурился, размышляя, затем сдался и помотал головой.

— Прости, но, боюсь, что нет… А должна? Может, мы учились вместе где-то? Или как-то пересекались? Я просто не очень внимателен к окружающим, потому мог забыть.

— Либо ты полный идиот, Александр, либо превосходный актер. Не могу понять кто именно, — размышлял Магнус. Его фамилия была у всех на слуху, а его отца знал чуть ли не каждый житель Нью-Йорка.

— Прозвучало грубо. И если бы это не была наша первая и последняя встреча, то я определенно бы разозлился на тебя, — прищурившись, отозвался Алек.

— Последняя? — ухмыльнулся Магнус. — Не думаю, дорогой.

— Ч…что? — переспросил гостеприимный хозяин, начиная волноваться. Мало ли… вдруг этот Бейн потомственный маньяк или что-то вроде… Про Мэнсона же Алек слышал. И про Ганнибала Лектора тоже. Но он редко интересовался новостями и тем, что в мире творится, потому мог упустить что-то подобное.

— Ты стал еще бледнее, чем был. Не пугайся так, Александр. Просто я упертый человек и всегда стараюсь получить то, что мне нравится. И ты, — Магнус указал на Алека своим изящным пальцем с черным маникюром, — ты определенно мне нравишься. Так что это не последняя наша встреча, мой герой.

В комнате воцарилась полнейшая тишина. Магнус наслаждался произведенным эффектом, а Алек краснел, бледнел, удивлялся и не знал, что ответить. Он молчал, пока Магнус смотрел на него, молчал, пока тот разговаривал по телефону с тем, кто приехал забрать его домой, молчал, пока Магнус покидал его квартирку.

И произнес единственную фразу в ответ на прощальные слова своего гостя:

— До встречи, Александр.

— Увидимся, Магнус.

Алек еще несколько минут безмолвно таращился на запертую дверь, ощущая, как быстро бьется его сердце. Все же не зря он пошел сегодня домой пешком. Определенно не зря!


	2. Chapter 2

***

Вернувшись домой через несколько дней после того инцидента, когда Алек отбил у трех отморозков парня по имени Магнус Бейн, он увидел, что ему пришло письмо. Самое обычное, на бумаге. Написанное от руки аккуратным, витиеватым почерком. Кажется, он таких за всю жизнь ни разу не получал. Максимум какое-нибудь извещение или рекламный проспект. И те все были печатными.

В конверте лежала небольшая карточка, на которое значилось:

«Здравствуй, Мой Герой,  
К сожалению, в нашу встречу я забыл спросить твой номер, потому прилагаю свою визитку. Позвони сразу же, едва прочтешь это письмо. Не вынуждай меня караулить около твоего дома.  
Магнус»

От карточки вился легкий аромат парфюма. Что-то с пряными восточными нотками, точнее Алек бы не сказал. Но это определенно был запах спасенного им парня. В этом он не сомневался, потому что пока тащил бесчувственное тело домой, успел не только облапать Магнуса в некоторых местах, но и запомнить, как он пахнет.

Интересно, карточку специально надушили или на бумаге отпечатался аромат во время написания письма? Алеку больше импонировал первый вариант.

Он взял свой телефон и ввел номер, сохранив его в записной книжке, но набирать не стал. Сперва слишком волновался, а потом пришел к выводу, что время позднее и будет неприлично навязываться кому-то малознакомому в такой час. Но любопытство и слова, сказанные в записке все же перевесили чашу весов. К тому же хотелось узнать все ли в порядке. И именно желание удостовериться, что в тот день Магнус не пострадал, заставило Алека пересилить свое природное смущение и нежелание быть обузой.

Трубку подняли буквально через два гудка. Мягкий и тягучий голос произнес:

— Бейн слушает.

— Эм… Привет, — пробормотал Алек. Вся его уверенность улетучилась. Словно сейчас с ним беседовал не тот избитый парень, а кто-то иной. Статусный.

— Добрый вечер, — последовал ответ, за которым потянулась выжидательная пауза.

— Это Александр, Алек Лайтвуд. Мы встречались несколько дней назад. История с подворотней и все такое… Я тут… Получил письмо с этим номером. Ты хотел поговорить?

Его голос звучал неуверенно, местами он запинался, но все же сформулировал свою мысль. Забыл правда узнать о состоянии своего собеседника, но если тот не бросит трубку, то Алек обязательно спросит.

— Александр! — Голос Магнуса заметно потеплел. — Рад, что ты мне позвонил. Я хотел увидеть тебя. Когда ты свободен?

— Эм… в субботу? — Неуверенно ответил парень.

— Суббота? Отлично, мне подходит. Лучше заехать за тобой днем или вечером?

— Днем…

— Договорились. Буду в четыре. До встречи, Александр.

— Угу, увидимся, — буркнул он в ответ Магнусу и сбросил вызов.

Парень чувствовал себя странно. Словно его приперли к стенке. Он даже не понял, как они вообще договорились на эту встречу. Все как-то само собой вышло, но в то же время против его воли. Также Алек ощущал себя, когда приходил в магазин, а ему навязывали кучу каких-то лишних товаров. С тех пор он предпочитал делать онлайн заказы. Возможно, с Магнусом следовало вести себя схожим образом.

Он набрал сообщение:

«Забыл спросить, как ты себя чувствуешь? К доктору ходил? Алек Л.»

 

Парень некоторое время смотрел на дисплей, но ответ не пришел. Он остаток вечера проверял телефон, но Магнус ничего не написал. Сообщение поступило с утра.

«Прости, мой герой, не успел вчера ответить. Все прекрасно, не волнуйся. В субботу сможешь сам во всем убедиться. Я не стану возражать против тщательного осмотра с твоей стороны»

Алек смотрел на это сообщение, на подмигивающие смайлы после текста и краснел, краснел, краснел. Черт. С Магнусом не получится тот же трюк, что и с интернет-магазинами и навязчивыми продавцами. Отвечать на смс он не стал, опасаясь получить что-нибудь еще более смущающее.

***

В субботу ровно в четыре Магнус позвонил Алеку. Тот поднял трубку и спросил:

— Все отменяется?

— Я бы никогда не подвел своего героя. Жду тебя внизу, спускайся.

Почему-то тон и поведение Магнуса заставляли Алека чувствовать себя принцессой. Эдакой девицей, за которой активно ухаживают, но при этом не дают выбора, а мягко толкают в нужном направлении. Подобные ощущения ему не нравились, но как выправить ситуацию, парень не понимал.

Внизу Магнус ждал его, прислонившись к какой-то крутой на вид спортивной тачке. Судя по жадным взглядам проходящих мимо, машина действительно была отличной. Только Алек в них не разбирался.

— Привет, — проговорил он.

— Здравствуй, Александр. Рад тебя видеть.

Алек кивнул, стараясь не смотреть на Магнуса. Черт. Он, конечно, рассмотрел, что тот красив в вечер их знакомства. Но, блять, не настолько же! Это противозаконно, расхаживать в таком виде! Эти его бордовые штаны, обтягивающие аппетитный зад и стройные, грациозные ноги. Черная, шелковая рубашка порочно льнула к груди своего обладателя. И это не говоря про макияж, выделявший невероятные, проникновенные карие глаза.

Хоть прямо сейчас ложись на тротуар и объявляй себя мертвым. Ну или слишком уж живым. Сложно понять, когда кровь шумит в ушах, словно ты с головой ухнул в воду.

— Александр, все в порядке? — спросил Магнус.

— Да, вполне, — заверил его Алек, хотя сам не был в этом уверен.

— Тогда поехали.

Магнус открыл дверцу, усаживая своего кавалера, после чего занял водительское место рядом с ним. Алек помалкивал. С каждой секундой он испытывал все больший и больший дискомфорт. Да и Магнус… Да, он был очуменно прекрасен! Но он… будто раздвоился. Первый Магнус — избитый, с хриплым голосом, подначивающий его. А этот… Этот какой-то… Слишком уж галантный, знающий чего хочет, слишком… Вот просто слишком. Словно это его второе имя.

Погруженный в собственные размышления Алек не смотрел за дорогой. Он лишь украдкой бросал взгляды на своего спутника и молчал. Магнус тоже не был особенно разговорчив, больше следя за проезжей частью. Благо они хотя бы добрались без пробок, потому что долгая поездка стала бы настоящей пыткой.

— Мы на месте, — сказал Магнус, паркуясь.

Алек что-то нечленораздельно промычал, ерзая на сидении. Все же он не был ровней этому Мистеру Слишком. Словно между ними пропасть. К тому же они совсем разные. Абсолютно разные. Кто Магнус, а кто Алек.

Когда он оказался на тротуаре, то его мысли только подтвердились. Он стоял перед каким-то мега-крутым рестораном, в который входила дама в вечернем платье с кавалером. Машины вокруг явно экстра класса. Или какой там самый высокий класс машин? Алек определенно вообще ничерта не смыслил в этой теме.

— Идем, — позвал Магнус.

— Нет, — твердо ответил Алек, поджимая губы.

— Что? — Спросил тот, не понимая.

— Я не хочу туда, Магнус.

— Тебе не нравится этот ресторан? — нахмурился тот.

— Не нравится? Да я ни разу здесь не был. И едва ли смогу когда-нибудь позволить себе подобное шикарное заведение. Да и если смогу, то все равно не пойду туда.

— Почему? — не понял логики Магнус. Отсутствие соответствующей финансовой возможности он вполне принял, как довод. Но последние слова уничтожали предыдущие утверждение, оставляя ни с чем.

— Потому что я — это я. Просто Алек. Самый обычный парень. Такие заведения, где тебе приносят пятьдесят столовых приборов, и ты обязан отсчитывать количество зубчиков, чтобы понять каким из них есть то, что тебе подали — херня полная. Не для меня это. Да и что там подают? Всяких мерзких улиток и какую-то ядовитую рыбу, которую надо определенным образом почистить, чтобы стало съедобно. Магнус, прости, но… Честно, это все не для меня. Извини, что обломал с красивыми благодарностями за то, что помог отбиться от тех хулиганов, но мне бы хватило и самого простого «Спасибо, чувак, вот тебе пиво». Хотя я пиво не пью. Лучше кофе.

Все то, что скапливалось в Алеке с момента их сегодняшней встречи, вырвалось наружу. Он говорил, говорил и говорил. А когда высказался, заткнулся и покраснел.

— Извини… Я грубый парень. Иззи часто так говорит.

— Иззи? — переспросил молчавший до этого Магнус.

— Да, это моя сестра.

— Оу… — Кажется, услышав, что некая девушка по имени Иззи всего лишь родственница, Бейн заметно расслабился. — Что ж. Тогда давай выберем другое место. То, которое придется тебе по вкусу. Что касается красивых благодарностей, то спешу тебя разочаровать — это не они. Я слишком эгоистичен, чтобы тратить свое время на подобное. Скорее прислал бы тебе цветы или что-то вроде того. Это, Александр, свидание. И на всякий случай поясню: свидание не в смысле встречи двух приятелей с целью весело провести вечер. Свидание в значении настоящего свидания. У меня к тебе романтический интерес. Ну, еще физический, но, полагаю, для этого пока рано.

Алек слушал, раскрыв рот. Да, он был немного тугодум, но не всегда. И обычно спрашивал в лоб, если какие-то моменты казались ему не до конца ясными. Но то развернутое и подробное объяснение, которое предоставил ему Магнус, буквально впечатало его в стену. Все точки были поставлены над i. Оставалось только кивнуть, что он и сделал.

— Так где ты хочешь провести наше первое свидание? — повторил свой вопрос Бейн.

В голове Алека всплыла лишь одна картина. Его квартирка, скромная кровать в спальне и Магнус на ней. Голый. Но в отличие от своего спутника, он не обладал тем же уровнем откровенности в подобных вопросах. К тому же это только первое свидание!

— Давай просто погуляем, а когда устанем или замерзнем, просто зайдем в первое попавшееся заведение, — предложил Алек.

— Идет, — согласился Магнус.

Парень кивнул ему, протянув ладонь и предлагая взяться за руки.

— Вот так сразу, Александр? Да ты, оказывается, смелый парень.

— Я думал, что продемонстрировал это когда в переулке отмутузил трех отморозков.

— И то верно, — улыбнулся Магнус, взяв его за руку.

И в тот вечер они действительно много гуляли. Просто бродили часами, болтая и шутя. Вся скованность и нервозность прошла. Не только у Алека, но и Магнус стал тем же парнем, которым он был в вечер их знакомства. Вся его напускная крутость была связана с банальным желанием произвести впечатление. И он смог это сделать как только стал самим собой.

В тот вечер Алек все же набрался смелости и, краснея, предложил своему спутнику зайти к нему на чашечку кофе. Румянец более чем объяснял Магнусу о каком именно кофе идет речь. Об утреннем, после совместной ночи. Алек сварил его и принес в постель, когда будил своего парня. Так было в их первую ночь вместе и продолжается до сих пор.


End file.
